Bet
by BlueStrawberry13
Summary: AU Short drabble about Naminé and Roxas. Slightly fluffy. First story for the site! Please review.


**Bet**

The girl woke up with a start. Her dreams had been going well, when suddenly they took a turn for the worst. Her head being chopped off by scissors had been the catalyst to wake up. She looked over at her alarm clock, the clock showing her 5:54 in bright green. "Fuuu…time for Hell." She stood up, her long white nigthtie trailing at her feet. She walked into her bathroom, flipped the light on, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. School was really gonna be hell.

* * *

"Mom, I look horrible!"

"Naminé, you look great. It suits you. Hun, doesn't Nam look wonderful?" Her mother said in an exasperated tone. She'd been arguing with her daughter since Nam walked into the kitchen. She needed backup, and since Kairi, her other daughter, had left to softball practice earlier, her husband was her only chance.

"Nam, ya' look great. Just go to school. I'm sure no one will tease ya," her father said as he walked towards his wife, who was beaming at him.

"I gotta go Hun, see ya after work," and with a peck on her cheek, he walked to the door.

"It'll be fine Nam," he said as he opened the door.

"You look good. It's your first day of your senior year. Enjoy it!," He called back as he left to his car. Hmph, Naminé thought. He doesn't have to worry about this though. He'd look normal. "Mom, but I look like a-"

"Nam, don't you dare. You sound awfully shallow that way. And if a boy can't look past that, he doesn't deserve you. Besides, focus on school. Not boys. Now go, you'll be late. Go!," her mother said as she shooed her daughter out of the door. Naminé walked away, not bothering to say bye. However…

"Hey!"

Naminé turned back towards her house.

Her mother was yelling," Have fun at school dear! Love you!" Nam waved back, and kept walking. 

Roxas squirmed in his chair. He didn't know these kids in his homeroom. He had been put in a different homeroom (as well as different classes) then Pence, Hayner, and Olette, and it was killing him. Luckily, he was fortunate enough to get at least one of his friends in his classes, as well as his homeroom. Right now, he needed her here. He needed Naminé. But…,"Gah." He sighed.

"Why'd I get here so early?," He wondered out loud.

He watched the kids file into the classroom, hoping to see his pale friends long blonde hair. Pretty hair. Beautiful…He felt heat rise in his face. Stop, that's just your best friend, Roxas thought. You've been the strong support for six years, don't screw up the friendship now with your feelings. He hid his face in his arms, and closed his eyes. Soon, he drifted off.

* * *

"-as!"

"-xas!"

"Roxy!"

"I told you not to call me that, blondie," Roxas said with a smile as he woke up to the soothing sound of Naminé calling him her insistent pet name for him. He pulled his head out of his arms and looked up, looking for her blue eyes. He met them, then his own eyes widened.

Roxas went over a checklist in his head.

Sandals? Check.

Sundress? Check.

Blue eyes? Check.

Long hair? Uhhh…

"Nam, your hair…," Roxas trailed off.

"Ohhhh, I knew it!" Naminé turned a shade away from a fire truck's paintjob." The one person who's opinion I cared about, and it's-"

"Beautiful"

Naminé would need a fire truck to cool down the fire that burned in her face at that point.

"-b-buh…wah?"

"I said that you look beautiful Naminé. The short hair really suits you," Roxas said, looking straight into her eyes, feeling the heat rise in his face, not only because of what he was saying, but because of her reaction.

She was blushing.

At him.

Woah.

Naminé sat down at her desk next to him. She was kinda shaky, he noted.

"I- I lost a bet with Kairi, and she cut my hair. That's why I look like this. I thought you would tea-"  
"I'd say you won the bet."

"Whuh-"

"I mean, with the way you look, I'd say you won the bet. N- not that you were, ya know, ugly before or anything, ju-" He was cut off with a quick kiss to the cheek. He snapped to the left, his face scarlet, only to look at Naminé staring away from him, and towards the window.  
"Thanks, Roxy. I get what you mean."


End file.
